falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout Equestria: Aurora
Fallout Equestria: Aurora''' is a side story written by CaptainSparx and can be found on FiMFiction and Deviant Art'' '"Only After Darkness, Can Come the Dawn." Description Stables were designed to save ponies. Well that's what we were all told. But when the stasis pods in Stable 33 start to fail the population takes a sudden turn for the worse. Awoken and barely alive, a single pegasus is driven to save the lives of those still sleeping. To save who he can to atone for those whom he wasn't able to save from the balefire. Only one problem. The stable doesn't have the power required to wake them safely. Forced to leave the stable to find a suitable replacement the old world soldier is swept up in the the war of the wasteland. But how can you win against death? Synopsis Former lieutenant Sparx of the Equestrian Special Intelligence forces was on assignment to locate several missing documents. The trail led to the unfinished Stable 33 and grew cold as the warmth of balefire filled the air. Only a few ponies made it safe inside. The screams of those burning alive haunting his mind as he slept for two hundred years. But then the nightmare was over. Only to be replaced by another. Forced to survive or die trying. Sparx realizes he will have to leave the stable in an effort to find someway to save the ponies still trapped in suspended animation. Gathering what he can from the stable the lieutenant opens the door to the darkness that is... the wasteland. To be updated as story progresses Main Characters Brief summary 'Lt. Sparx Chromawing-' A pegasus pony who served Equestria during the war. Rendered mostly flightless due to an old injury he is forced to travel with a small band of civilians on his quest to save the ponies of Equestria who are being slowly killed by time within Stable 33. Familiar with a wide array of weapons, hoof-to-hoof and aerial combat and even fluent in changeling chatter; Sparx finds his training taxed to the limit in the hell that is the wasteland. Oh and you can never have too many healing potions or Med-X. 'Static-' Changeling and superb markspony. She has an annoying tendency to read thoughts when others let their mental guard down though. Crippled in a work related injury she is forced to walk with the help of braces on her hind legs. She has adopted the form of a tan unicorn mare with green mane and tail. Her cutie mark is of a broadcast tower and she can use her horn to detect radio waves and even transmit her thoughts to radios a short distance away. 'Dusty-' An off-orange pegasus mare from the enclave. 'Jade-' A green alicorn obsessed with memory orbs and the personalities contained within. 'Tally-' Young zony mare. More characters can be found here: List of Characters Links FIMFiction DeviantArtCategory:Stories __INDEX__ Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Fallout Equestria: Aurora Category:In Progress Side stories